Mashumaro Momoiroyama
Mashumaro Momoiroyama (ももいろまましまろ, Momoiroyama Mashumaro) is a character that appears in Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew, she's a Mew that works with the Kita Division in Kita, a special ward located in Tokyo Metropolis, Japan. She's infused with the DNA of the House Mouse. Appearance Mashumaro Mashumaro has long dark pink hair usually in buns and a pair of brown eyes paired with light pale skin. She is seen wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt and black shorts with white knee-high boots and fish net socks that are pink. While working at Café Kita she wears the café uniform, which is a light pink dress with dark pink accents under a white apron. For shoes she wears ankle-length boots that are black with dark pink accents. Mew Marshmallow ' As Mew Marshmallow her hair and eyes turns light pink and her hair looses the buns, she also gains a pair of brown mouse ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of a light pink sleeveless shirt and shorts. For shoes she wears thigh-high boots. A light pink choker, light pink arm garters, and a thigh garter on her right thigh. They are laced with white lace on the tops of bottoms of the choker and garters. A Mew pendant hangs from her neck. Her Mew mark, a pair of pink mouse ears and tail is located on her chest. '''Personality ' Mashumaru is a kind and gentle young lady. She cares deeply for her family and friends and will do nothing to severe those bonds she makes with them. Mashumaru can't handle the aliens, especially when they're trying to destroy their home with those Chimera Anima and harming the nature such as plants and animals by using the Chimera Anime. '''Backstory Mashumaro was born into and raised in an orphanage basically, she never knew who her real parents were, as in they abandoned her since she was born. She was raised by the caretaker, Minami Toriko of the orphanage alongside the other children there. As Mashumaro grew up, she got close to one of the other girls there named Ibukuro, whom she became super close with and is like her sister. Relationships Unknown Parents She doesn't even know her own parents. She was abandoned at an orphanage before she even got to ever see them since she was only a newborn at the time. Minami Toriko She loves the caretaker of the orphanage a lot, since she was the one who raised her since she was a newborn. She even was the one to give her, her name. Minami is like her real mother to her since she cares about her and everyone else in the orphanage a lot. Ibukuro Tōko She loves her younger adoptive sister who she's grown up with close in the orphanage since they were both young. The two always stayed close with each other and would always do things together. Development Etymology Mashumaro is the Japanese pronunciation of Marshmallow. Momoiroyama is made up of two kanji. Momoiro, which means 'pink' and Yama, which translates to mountain. Marshmallow is a sugar-based confectionery that in its modern form typically consists of sugar, water and gelatin whipped to a squishy consistency, molded into small cylindrical pieces, and coated with corn starch. Trivia * The House Mouse is invasive worldwide but native to South Asia. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Elise's from Bungo Stray Dogs. * Her English voice actress is the same as Moa's from Show by Rock!! Series. Gallery House Mouse.jpg|House Mouse Pink Marshmallows.jpg|Pink Marshmallows Navigations Category:Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Category:Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Category:Pink Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Princess Mew